El Haloween de Draco
by RimaEscarlata
Summary: Es el último Halloween de Draco en Hogwarts y quiere asegurarse de que sea inolvidable, y lo sera cuando Voldemort y los mortífagos decidan unirse a la fiesta.


La noche de Halloween siempre había sido su favorita, y siendo este su último año en Hogwarts, se aseguraría de disfrutarla al máximo. Esa noche no pensaría en que el Señor Oscuro había tomado el control de casi todo el mundo mágico incluyendo el colegio. Esa noche solo quería olvidarse de todos los problemas y divertirse, quizás asustarse de alguna historia de terror, comer dulces, gastar algunas bromas y luego irse a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los problemas reales podían esperar una noche.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin Draco Malfoy decidía que camisa ponerse para la ocasión. Los años anteriores habían realizado grandes fiestas, pero este año prometía ser distinto. Los nuevos directivos no estaban tan interesados en organizar celebraciones como en capturar a Potter y su pandilla. Muchos alumnos les habían enviado numerosas botellas de hidromiel y whisky de fuego, rogando que los bebieran y se animaran, pero ya nadie era tan optimista. Finalmente se decidió por una camisa negra con finos detalles plateados que hacía juego con sus ojos grises y se dirigió junto con sus amigos al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar un silencio expectante los recibió. Eran claras las ganas de todos de festejar, pero al mismo tiempo todos temían que se los castigara por ello. Las paredes estaban adornadas con calabazas con caras terroríficas que esperaban a que alguien pasara desprevenido para asustarlo gritándole por la espalda. En el techo revoloteaban cientos de murciélagos y las luces de las velas habían sido encantadas para que expulsaran una lúgubre luz rojiza. Todo obra del profesor Flitwick desde luego.

Draco tomo asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, con Zabini a su derecha y Crabbe y Goyle enfrente de ellos. De inmediato la mesa se llenó de los más exquisitos manjares que puedan imaginar. De pronto se escuchó un grito y todos giraron la cabeza expectantes. Una alumna de primero no había visto la calabaza que estaba detrás de ella. Fue como si el hechizo del silencio se rompiera. Todos en el Gran Comedor empezaron a reír y a charlar. Fue como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad.

Al cabo de un rato todos habían terminado de comer, pero nadie parecía tener deseos de irse a la cama. Era la primera vez en el año que podían divertirse, hablar y reír sin miedo de ser castigados. Draco no pudo evitar un momento de nostalgia al pensar que éste era su último año en el colegio. Se excusó con sus compañeros un momento y fue a pasear por los alrededores del castillo. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Finalmente decidió sentarse contra un árbol. A su izquierda se encontraba el castillo con sus ventanas que apenas despedían luz, a su derecha el lago con su suave movimiento ondulante, y sobre él la luna que brillaba dejándolo a él y a todo a su alrededor en penumbra.

Así se encontraba mirando el reflejo de la luna en el lago, repasando mentalmente sus años en Hogwarts cuando le pareció escuchar un murmullo a sus espaldas. Draco agudizó el oído.

"Pero, está segura?" – preguntaba una voz a la que Draco reconoció como la de Alecto Carrow

"Acaso te atreves a desafiar las ordenes de nuestro Señor?" – escuchó decir a la voz de su tía

"¿Algún problema Bella?" – intervino una tercera persona. El terror paralizó a Draco, esa voz sólo podía pertenecerle a una persona, y no podía augurar nada bueno

Mi señor, son sólo niños – exclamó Alecto

Y sus padres han olvidado que debían protegerlos. Créeme que he hecho cuanto pude para evitarlo, ahora ¿Cumplirás mis órdenes, o también debo recordarte tu lugar?

El rubio agazapado tras el árbol no creía lo que acababa de oir. Mejor dicho no quería creer El tiempo parecía no pasar. Finalmente comprendió lo que estaba pasando. No podía irse y abandonar a sus amigos, debía entrar y ayudarlos. Draco se armó de valor, se levantó y caminó hacia el castillo con la varita en la mano.

Le sorprendió lo siniestro que podía verse el colegio. Las llamas rojizas que antes le parecían una decoración estupenda ahora le hacían ver sombras moviéndose en todas las esquinas y rincones. Las calabazas que seguían enteras eran un peligro puesto que podían delatar su posición. Si bien el tenía la marca y sus padres eran leales servidores del Innombrable, era muy probable que lo atacaran igual. Era increíble como los pasillos que hacía varios minutos estaban repletos de estudiantes bulliciosos se encontraban vacíos y silenciosos. Draco tenía la sensación de que Hogwarts había muerto.

Nunca le había resultado tan larga la distancia desde la puerta de entrada del castillo al Gran Comedor. Le pareció como si hubiera caminado por horas. El silencio era tal que podía oír como su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho. Al llegar, se alivió al no ver a nadie, quizá todo había sido producto de su imaginación, desde la muerte de Dumbledore había tenido terribles pesadillas .Algo sujetó su tobillo.

Draco, ocúltate! ¿O quieres que te maten? – Al mirar el suelo, todo el alivio que había experimentado se esfumó. Oculto entre los cuerpos de varios alumnos estaba su mejor amigo Zabini, sujetándole el tobillo y haciéndole señas de que se escondiera con él.

Blaise ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Draco al tiempo que se acostaba y cubría con los cuerpos sin vida de dos alumnos de Ravenclaw

Draco, esto es una locura. Todos estábamos festejando cuando entraron los hermanos Carrow echando maldiciones hacia todos lados. Al principio creí que se habían enojado por la fiesta pero el Innombrable está aquí Draco. Están matando a todos! Mataron a Crabbe, en la confusión perdí a Goyle. Sólo atine a tirarme al suelo y esconderme. Tenemos que hacer algo. Tenemos que huir – era evidente que Zabini había perdido el control.

Tenemos que encontrar a Goyle, no podemos abandonarlo

Seguramente ya está muerto! Todos están muertos, y también lo estaremos nosotros si no nos vamos

Maldita sea Blaise, contrólate. Yo estaba fuera del castillo y volví por ti, no pienso abandonar a mis amigos. Necesito que te calmes y me ayudes.

Lentamente se pusieron de pie, y salieron del Gran Comedor. Ambos muchachos estaban completamente pálidos, el piso estaba alfombrado por los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Había gente de todas las casas. Algunos tenían expresión serena, era evidente que no se habían enterado de nada, pero a medida que avanzaban los rostros iban mostrando más terror, pánico, desesperación. Finalmente Draco no fue capaz de seguir mirando.

Al llegar al pasillo decidieron que lo mejor era moverse por los pasadizos, de esa forma acortarían camino. Pero los pasadizos secretos estaban totalmente a oscuras, no podrían ver nada y era demasiado peligroso iluminarlo con sus varitas. Irían tanteando en la oscuridad. Habían tenido suerte hasta ahora e internamente rogaban seguir teniéndola. Aterrorizados ante la idea de encontrarse al mismísimo Señor Oscuro detrás de la gárgola que ocultaba el pasadizo ninguno se animaba a entrar primero.

De pronto ambos contuvieron la respiración y escucharon atentos. Claramente podían oírse pasos, lentos, seguros, confiados. Pasos que cada vez estaban más cerca. Tanto Draco como Zabini saltaron dentro del pasadizo y miraron expectantes, atentos a cada detalle. Eran consientes de lo peligrosa de la situación, pero necesitaban ver. Lentamente una sombra fue apareciendo en el pasillo, los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a la gárgola que los escondía. Draco logró reconocer a su tía Bellatrix. Si ella los descubría estaba seguro de que los mataría. Su corazón iba a explotarle en cualquier momento, ya no soportaba la tensión. Los segundos que Bella estuvo de pie inmóvil, a ellos les parecieron siglos. Pero para su fortuna la mortífaga desistió y siguió su rumbo.

Ambos respiraron aliviados una vez que dejaron de oírse las pisadas de la mujer.

Será mejor que nos apresuremos, y no hagamos ruido – dijo Draco.

Blaise apenas atinó a asentir. Su rostro estaba excesivamente pálido, parecía a punto de desmayarse. Sin más comentarios caminaron a oscuras por el pasadizo. De vez en cuando se detenían creyendo escuchar algún ruido a sus espaldas, pero por suerte no tuvieron mayores dificultades. Si bien el camino estaba oscuro y no se animaban a alumbrarlo no parecía que nadie hubiese pasado por allí.

Una vez fuera del pasadizo debían recorrer tres corredores más para llegar a la Sala Común. Zabini iba adelante mientras que Draco vigilaba la retaguardia. Antes de virar en la segunda esquina Zabini quedó paralizado. Draco no comprendía que ocurría

Por favor. Mi familia siempre le fue fiel a nuestro Señor y también lo soy yo. Estoy seguro que su orden fue asesinar a los hijos de los miembros de la orden, no a mi – era la voz de Goyle, estaba llorando, suplicando por su vida

Jajaja lo siento chico, pero mi hermana y yo cumplimos ordenes, no las interpretamos – dijo Amycus Carrow

Luego escucharon un grito ahogado, y vieron como una mancha de sangre se expandía en el suelo en dirección a ellos. Al mismo tiempo se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a correr, pero fue demasiado tarde. Los habían visto.

Desesperados y aterrados corrieron por los pasillos sin ninguna idea clara de hacia dónde iban. Lo único importante era escapar. Varias veces las maldiciones que lanzaba Amycus les rozaron las orejas, pero por algún milagro lograron escapar.

Creo que lo perdimos – dijo agitado el rubio

Creo que no sé donde estamos – le respondió Blaise

Lo importante es que estamos vivos y así debemos seguir

Caminaron un rato sin rumbo intentando orientarse, hasta que dieron con el aula de encantamientos. La salida no estaba lejos. De la nada una de las calabazas encantadas comenzó a gritarles. Ambos comenzaron a correr nuevamente, pero la calabaza los perseguía gritando ¿Acaso los mortífagos las habrían encantado para que los siguieran y así encontrarlos sin problemas? Blaise se detuvo, ya no soportaba más. Se había escondido entre cadáveres, había visto a sus amigos y compañeros morir, no permitiría que una calabaza lo delatara de esa manera. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo explotar a esa fuente de sonido infernal. Se volteó para mirar a Draco con una sonrisa

No fue tan difícil, ver… - pero nunca llegó a completar la frase, una potente luz lo atravesó partiendo su cuerpo a la mitad tal como había ocurrido con Goyle.

Draco no reaccionó a tiempo y un segundo después estaba arrinconado y había perdido su varita. El mismísimo Innombrable estaba ahí, él había asesinado a Blaise y Draco sabía que era el siguiente

¿Por qué? – Preguntó Draco, su voz no sonó tan firme como él deseaba. Se le notaba el miedo

¿Por qué Draco? Porque tus padres me traicionaron, y porque ya no te necesito – Le respondió burlonamente Lord Voldemort.

Maldito! – Le espetó Draco y dejó escapar un sollozo. El Señor Oscuro se le acercó más, Draco podía sentir su aliento putrefacto rozándole las orejas

No temas, tus padres ya te están esperando en el infierno mocoso patético

Con esas palabras Draco perdió la poca compostura que le quedaba. Voldemort había matado a sus padres, a sus amigos y ahora lo iba a matar a él. No podía terminar así. Sencillamente no podía. Una luz verde salió de la varita del Innombrable y el mundo de Draco se oscureció. De pronto se sintió tranquilo, sintió que ya nada importaba. Una sensación de calidez lo envolvía. Poco a poco se le fue adormeciendo el brazo derecho hasta que ya casi no lo sentía. De pronto escuchó una voz familiar

Draco ¿qué haces? – Era la voz de Blaise

Draco abrió los ojos. Estaba recostado sobre su brazo derecho en la Sala Común. Estaba atardeciendo, faltaba poco para la hora de cenar

Vamos amigo, no querrás perderte la cena de Halloween, Flitwick decoró todo especialmente para la ocasión. – dijo Blaise mientras le alcanzaba una camisa negra con finos detalles plateados.

Feliz Noche de Brujas =)

El ultimo Halloween

Halloween no es para asustadisos

Asustame si puedes


End file.
